Desesperación y Desesperanza
by Tinuviel Simbelmyne
Summary: Draco está perdido... sin Harry ya nada es lo mismo y no sabe qué le pasa.. mmmm mis summaries apestan.. y es mi primer fic! Inspirado en mi vida real ?


**Buenas, éste es mi primer fic, así que sean condescendientes… en realidad surgió de mis propias experiencias y sentimientos, así que tiene para mí una importancia especial… **

**AVISOS Y DISCLAIMER:**

**Como ya todo el mundo sabe, Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, hago esto sólo porque deseo compartir con los demás algo que escribí y me resultó interesante…**

**Y, por supuesto, homofóbicos, largo de aquí¬¬!**

**Sin más preámbulo, acá tienen mi one shot…**

. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Desesperación y desesperanza**

Hola… a quién le escribo, todavía no lo sé. Tengo todo mezclado acá en la cabeza, ¿sabés? Tal vez, en realidad, me esté escribiendo a mí mismo, ¿no? Sí, suelen decir que en realidad uno escribe para sí mismo o reflejándose a sí mismo, y en el fondo creo que tienen razón. Tenemos razón, querré decir, porque yo también lo digo y pienso.

En fin, la cuestión es, ¿y ahora dónde estoy parado? ¿En las ruinas de una falsa y vieja fortaleza que en el fondo sólo guardaba una mentira? No, ahí no estoy y no quiero volver a estar jamás. Y entonces, ¿dónde? ¿En los recuerdos de un viejo amor? (¿realmente es TAN viejo?) Hmm, ahí tampoco quiero estar. ¿Estoy, entonces, en el mundo suprasensible, en el plano de las Ideas, y es ésta una Idea más que mi alma quiere contemplar? (Y qué idea, por favor, no es cualquier idea…) Es que se supone que si así fuera ya lo tendría que haber olvidado, ¿no? Porque las almas, al haber contemplado las Ideas, pasan por el río del olvido para así volver al cuerpo. De todos modos, ¿a cuál cuerpo? Si siento que ya nada en mí me pertenece, que todo tiene el nombre de Harry Potter. Pero, no nos vayamos del punto principal. Es que, evidentemente, no estamos hablando del mundo platónico. No. Porque yo no puedo olvidarlo… ¿Será una idea de otro tipo? Pues no sé. Quizás no lo vaya a saber nunca.

¿Qué es lo peor? La incertidumbre, nadie puede ayudarme. Lo estuve guardando por tanto tiempo que ya tengo miedo de sentir esto. Tengo miedo de sentir demasiado, porque me conozco y sé que me puedo perder en él. La cuestión es, ¿quiero arriesgar esta tranquilidad, aunque ésta no sea más que una tranquilidad ficticia, aparente? Pergamino, necesito hablar con alguien. Y sí, sintieron bien, dije pergamino… me niego a que mis ideas, mis pensamientos, reflexiones y mi ser sean sólo unos y ceros… Gracias, entonces, pergamino, por darme esta oportunidad.

¿Vos acá de nuevo? Sí, tarado, soy tu cabeza, no me puedo ir… ¿Por qué llorás? Porque tengo miedo. Oh, sí. Tengo miedo. ¿No se lo esperaban no? Claro, quién iba a esperárselo de Draco Malfoy, una persona tan "autosuficiente", tan "omnipotente", quién lo diría. Qué poco ve, a veces, la gente, la mayoría sólo ve lo que quieren ver. Pero sí, tengo miedo. Tengo terror a perder todo lo que "logré" hasta ahora, tengo miedo de que él sea mi perdición, de que sea mi única salvación… ¿Ambivalencia? Es que no sé si quiero que él sea mi idea de Amor Verdadero, no quiero, me siento inestable, vulnerable. Y sé que así me voy a perder, por eso digo que es mi perdición, porque no quiero dejarlo tomar mi ser, porque sé que puedo amar tan profundamente. Tal vez como pocos, tal vez como nadie. Pero quizá no quisiera amarlo a él.

Las heridas no se curan y los fantasmas te persiguen. Siempre lo he dicho: si a una madera uno le clava un clavo, puede, un día, quitarle el clavo pero, sin embargo, nunca va a poder quitar el "agujero" que este clavo dejó, las marcas en la madera siempre quedan, como en nuestra esencia. Conclusión: las heridas pueden llegar a "sanar" algún día, pero nunca desaparecen. No por nada decía Freíd que el inconsciente vive en un eterno presente. Yo me atrevo a decir que creo que ahí es donde viven los sentimientos más profundos, esos que para vos son siempre actuales, como si fuera ayer, como si fuera ayer que lo tenía entre mis brazos y sólo eso bastaba. Aunque ya pasó tiempo, ¿no? ¿Por qué lo siento todavía? ¿Es que nunca se me va a ir? ¡Qué miedo me da eso! Terror…

Pero sí sé una cosa, que esta vez no voy a actuar como un ser indefenso frente a uno todopoderoso… Esta vez sólo voy a ser… yo.

. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Muchas gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios!**

**Y este fic se los dedico a dos personas, a Lore porque ella me metió en este mundillo) y a Luna porque sus historias me encantan y es una querida amiga! Las quiero mucho!**

**Euge (mi verdadero nombreP)**


End file.
